NormalBoots VS Super Best Friends
Normal Boots takes on Super Best Friends and Team FourStar in Guns of Icarus. Synopsis PBG introduces playing Guns of Icarus. PBG's team consists of PBG, Jared, Jirard and Austin. Satch was going to play but couldn't make it. Jared tries to help by bonking PBG on the head! This is Normal Boots vs Super Best Friends & Team Four Star. The developers are playing with them as well. Jared fixes an engine. Jirard and Jared panic as they try to shoot at the enemy. Jared fixes the engines after taking heavy damage. They see three enemies in the distance, and shoot at them. Jirard can't tell who is friends or foes. Jared continues fixing fires, while Jirard shoots. PBG is worried as there are so many buildings around. Jared uses the flamethrower. They come under fire again. They use flamethrowers to burn a ship and destroy the enemy. Jared cheers his team on as they burn another ship down. They get attacked from behind. Jared tries to shoot at another ship, but they get to high. They burn them again. They are also set on fire, and both ships get taken down together! The scores are 6-6! One of their teammates is under attack, and they want to play it safe so it isn't their fault they lost. Red team wins, and Jirard cheers thinking they are red team. Normal Boots lost. They play the second match. PBG doesn't want to work, so Jared says that he can't make him, and then tells him to get to work! They soon see an enemy, and move forward. Jared is steering this time. They joke about PBG being replaceable, as they destroy the first ship. Another ship is right in front of them, but they get away. They shoot in front of them, and shoot them down too. The ship is still at full health. Another nearby enemy has already died, so they change direction. The group sing as they take down yet another ship. The enemy is falling, but it is getting away, They get hit, losing an engine. They see a new ship, and take heavy damage. Jared decides to ram them. They need to escape, but are having trouble steering. The balloon is down too. They get shot down. They focus on their enemy ships in front of them. They take the enemy down, and need one more kill to win. They fire towards the enemy. The group wonder if they should change targets, but Jared wants to shoot the one they were already targeting since they gave it a lot of damage already. They continue shooting at them for a long time. Finally, they shoot them down, and win the game 7-4. The match is tied 1-1. Jared points out to remember what their teammates look like. Jirard will shoot at them anyway! They shoot at their enemies, but don't do much damage. They begin to lose their balloon and engines, and they soon die. Someone fell off the ship! They fire heavily at an enemy and shoot it down. They gain altitude to shoot towards more enemies and head into the clouds. Jared wants them to know that they aren't safe. They lose an ally, and all their enemies are dead ahead. They get shot down. Jared instructs everyone to shoot the ship in front of them. The enemy is taken down, leaving Normal Boots to win 7-5. Normal Boots wins overall 2-1. PBG types in the chat that they are team 'pretty good boots'. Category:Videos